Antigone
by Kiba31
Summary: voilà Antigone joué par les ninjas de Naruto parce que c'est le bouquin que je dois etudier en ce moment bonne lecture!


Antigone

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! Dans ma cervelle inexistante de détraquée mentale à germée une idée !

Tous : goutte de sueur

Moi : Vous connaissez Antigone de Jean Anouilh hein ? (je sais même pas si il s'appelle jean)

Tous : Non.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais vous êtes des incultes !

Shino : Moi je connais !

Moi : Ah ! Tu remonte dans mon estime !

Tous : Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Moi : Ben y a Antigone de Sophocle, Antigone de Anouilh, et maintenant…Antigone de Mwaaaa !

Tous : C'est bien mais, pourquoi tu nous dis ça à nous ? On s'en fou !

Moi : Mais parce que vous aller jouer cette pièce !

Tous : …

Moi : Hi, hi ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes !

Tous : Mais pourq…

Moi : Chut ! Je vais procéder à la distribution des rôles !

Tous : goutte de sueur

Moi : Antigone : Hinata. Parce que t'es invisible et pâle comme elle.

Hinata : …

Moi : Créon : Orochimaru. Parce que j'aime bien Orochimaru

Orochimaru : Hey, qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire moi ?

Kabuto : Mais oui, maître vous devez vous reposer !

Moi : Casse-toi, Kabuto !

Kabuto : boude

Moi : Hémon : Naruto. Parce que t'es blond et joyeux comme Hémon.

Naruto : Ouaaaaaais !

Moi : Ismène : Ino. Parce que t'es blonde et rayonnante.

Ino : Sakura, tu l'as dans le c…

Moi : Silence. Polynice : Neji. Parce que t'es presque le frère d'Hinata, et que je t'aime bien

Moi : Bon il me manque qui, là ?

Shino : Mh…Etéocle.

Moi : Mais lui il sert à rien il est jamais là. Mais bon, Ca fera un rôle à Lee.

Lee : Hé, hé, hé !

Moi : Ensuiteuhh… Les gardes !

Shino : Ah oui, les gardes !

Moi : Alors…Shikamaru et Kiba.

Shikamaru et Kiba : Pourquoiiiiii ?

Moi : Parce que je vous aime !

Kiba et Shikamaru : goutte de sueur

Moi : Et la nourrice ! Sasuke, tu va faire la nourrice !

Sasuke : NNNNNNAAAAAAAAN !

Moi : Si.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas vrai…

Moi : Et Tenten, le cœur.

Tenten : Pff…

Moi : Bref, commençons ! Je suis le narrateur ! En place !

Tous : Pff…

Moi : essaye de se rappeler le début Bien, la fille qui est appuyé contre le mur et qui sert à rien, c'est Antigone, joué par Hinata. Hinata, elle sait qu'elle va faire crever son perso, mais elle le joue quand même parce que sinon elle va se faire exploser contre le mur par moi 

Hinata : Hé !

Shino (vérifie dans son bouquin): Tu n'es pas fidèle au texte.

Moi : Ca m'énerve ! Ca manque d'Itachi ici.

Itachi apparaît dans la lumière divine.

Itachi : Tu m'as appelé, mon enfant ?

Moi (les yeux pleins de larmes): Itachi-sama !

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAH CHIDORRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII !

Itachi : hey, frérot ! Toujours aussi nul ?

Sasuke : VENGEAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEEE !

Sakura retint Sasuke en pleurant.

Sakura : Non, Sasuke ! Tu ne dois pas obéir à ton désir de vengeance.

Moi : Moi je vais obéir à mon désir de t'éclater contre un mur, Sakura.

Orochimaru : je peux le faire ?

Kabuto : Non, maître ! Vos bras !

Moi : Casse-toi, Kabuto !

Kabuto : boude

Moi : Bref, le gars qui parle avec la belle, la blonde et la rayonnante Ismène, c'est Hémon. Il ressemble à Ismène, il a le goût du jeu, et tout, quoi. Un jour il a demandé Antigone en mariage et on sait pas pourquoi.

Naruto : Ouais, pourquoi ?

Moi : Je n'en sais rien.

Itachi : Hey, mais c'est renard-démon !

Naruto : T'es pas gentil !

Moi : Itachi, tu va être mon assistant !

Itachi : Ouais, ca tue !

Moi : Grave.

Naruto : Aigu.

Moi : Quelqu'un se dévoue pour tuer Naruto ?

Orochimaru : Oui, moi !

Kabuto : Non, maître, moi je…

Moi : Mais toi ta gueule, Kabuto !

Kabuto : boude

Moi : Bon, le vieux, là, c'est Créon. Je me souviens plus de sa description donc bon, c'est juste l'oncle d'Antigone.

Orochimaru : Je ne suis rien, alors !

Kabuto : Si maître, vous êtes tout pour moi !

PANG !

Orochimaru : T'as tué mon bras droit !

Moi : Meuh non. Il est juste assommé.

Itachi : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Moi : Bah on continue. Alors voilà quoi. Ah oui ! Polynice-Neji il ne s'est pas fait enterré parce que c'est un traître et un rebelle. Et Etéocle-Lee c'est sensé être un héros.

Lee : Ah ! Je t'avais dit que je te battrais dans un domaine !

Neji : la ferme.

Moi : Bon, la présentation des perso principaux est terminée. Alors, on commence.

_La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Antigone errait._

Hinata : J'erre.

_Elle rentre._

Sasuke (habillée en nourrice XD) : Où était tu, petite idiote.

Hinata : Dehors.

Sasuke : Ok.

Itachi : T'es sensé l'engueuler.

Sasuke : Mais petite orgueilleuse ! Que faisais-tu dehors ?

Hinata : J'errais.

Sasuke : Tu allais voir ton petit ami, avoue.

Hinata : Nan.

Sasuke : Tu faisais quoi ?

Hinata : J'enterrais Polynice, pourquoi?

Sasuke : 'tin, abusé quoi.

Neji : je suis obligé de me faire enterrer pour de vrai ?

Moi : Ouaip.

Sasuke : Mais petite inconsciente, tu va te faire triquer par Créon.

Orochimaru : Ouais ! Je peux la tuer ?

Kabuto : Non, maître ! Vos bras !

Moi : Ahh ! Il est encore là !

Kimmimaro : Je peux encore servir moi !

Moi : Nan, toi t'es mort, réceptacle.

Kimmimaro : boude

Moi : C'est cool, mais Ismène entre.

Ino : T'as vu Sakura, je suis trop belle et toi t'as encore ta robe rouge trop moche ! Sasuke ne regarde que moi !

Sasuke : N'importe quoi.

Ino : Comme tu es méchant ! Je vais voir Shikamaru, il est gentil lui !

Shikamaru : Nan. Casse-toi.

Ino : Pourquoi me fais-je jeter par tout le monde ?

Itachi : Parce que dieu l'a voulu.

Ino : Ok.

Moi : Donc ! Ismène, bouge-toi !

Ino : Où étais-tu petite sœur.

Hinata : J'enterrais Polynice.

Ino : Encore ?

Hinata : Ouais, mais cette fois je me suis fait choper.

Shino : Ce n'est pas ça le texte ! Elle ne s'est pas du tout fait choper au début !

Moi : Hey, c'est une nouvelle version by me. Alors bon.

Shino : Ca se doit d'être fidèle quand même !

Moi : Bah peut être pas.

Shino : Mais siiiii…

Moi : Ouais bon. Vous connaissez Œdipe ?

Tous : Non.

Moi : Shino ?

Shino : Ce n'est pas le gars qui a tué son père et qui a épousé sa mère ?

Moi : Bonne réponse du candidat Aburame. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait l'histoire du sphinx ?

Sasuke : Oui, moi ! Ma mère me la racontait tout le temps quand j'étais petit.

Itachi : Avant que je la tue, hi, hi !

Sasuke : GNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ino : Il bave.

Moi : C'est décrédibilisant.

Sakura : Moi je t'aime même quand tu bave, Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke : Moi je te hais même si tu ne bave pas.

Sakura sauta par la fenêtre.

Naruto : Elle est morte.

Ino : C'est dégueulasse ! Y a des tripes partout !

Moi : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Ino : Quoi, t'y tenais à c'te fille ?

Moi : Non ! C'est parce que je vais me faire tuer par Masashi Kishimoto ! Je lui avais loué ses perso et je lui avais promis de lui rendreuhhh…

Itachi : Ne pleure plus ! Je vais la récupérer, l'empailler et on la rendra furtivement à l'auteur !

Moi snif : Merci, Itachi, tu es gentil 

Sasuke : Lui ? Gentil ?

Itachi : Meuh oui ! Au fond je suis débordant de bons sentiments.

Moi : Bref ! Je parlais de l'histoire du sphinx !

Shino : Je viens de chercher dans mes bouquins. Œdipe à résolu une énigme et il à débarrassé le peuple du sphinx, ce qui lui a valu la reconnaissance des habitants et la main de sa mère Jocaste. Il a appris plus tard sa relation incestueuse et s'est crevé les yeux.

Moi : Merci Shino. Bien, Hinata Œdipe c'est ton père.

Hinata : Ok !

Moi : Donc, Itachi c'est quoi la suite ?

Itachi (d'un air pas du tout désolé): Je suis désolé, mais j'en sais rien demande à Shino.

Shino : Elle fait ses adieux à Hémon.

Moi : Ok. Hémon, ramène ton cul de renard-démon ici !

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu l'appelle renard-démon ?

Moi : Parce que c'est lui le démon renard Kyubi qui a dévasté le village y a 13 ans !

Tous : OO

Naruto : Ahhhhh ! Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer ? Ma vie est BRISEE !

Moi : Meuh non.

Neji : Hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as battu ? C'est considéré comme du dopage !

Naruto : Je me serais bien passé du dopage à ma naissance !

Moi : Ouais c'est cool mais là on continue ! Hinata fait au revoir à Hémon !

Hinata : Au revoir !

Moi : Mais abrutie, c'est ton mec, ce n'est pas un mec de passage c'est ton mec bordel de m…

Shino : ne soyons pas grossiers.

Hinata : Oui sinon je vais pleurer.

Moi : Rien à foutre.

Naruto : Ne dit pas de pareilles méchancetés voyons.

Hinata : Naruto-kun m'a….défendue !

Elle tombe.

Naruto : Je t'ai pas défendu, c'est parce que je ne peux pas me voir cet auteur.

Moi : Tu n'es pas gentil Naruto ! OO Faut la ranimer, elle joue l'héroïne ! Ranime là, c'est tellement romantique !

Naruto : D'accord j'ai compris.

Il s'approche d'Hinata, prend doucement sa tête entre ses mains et…

Naruto (lui fout des claques): HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hinata : Nié ?

Moi : OO

Ino : Aucun romantisme ce garçon.

Tenten : Ouais.

Moi : Bon ! Maintenant qu'Hinata est re-vivante, on peut faire une scène convenable ?

Itachi : Ben non, il est pourri ce local.

Moi : J'y peux rien, c'est le seul local que j'ai pu trouver à Konoha. C'est un village ninja, pas un village d'acteurs ! L'art manque cruellement dans cette ville 

Itachi : Bon, je m'excuse !

Sasuke : Tu t'excuse pour une petite reproche à propose d'un local mais pas du meurtre de nos parents…

Itachi : Normal.

Sasuke : Normal ? OO

Moi : Bon, on n'avance pas là ! Hémon et Antigone.

Hinata (au bord de la syncope) : Mon amour, nous devons nous quitter. Me demande pas pourquoi.

Naruto : Ok.

Hinata : Donc adieu quoi.

Naruto : Tchao !

Hinata : Tu t'en fou ?

Naruto : Nan c'est pas ça, tu vois, mais avec les gardes, Polynice et Chôji on avait prévu d'aller au resto ramen, donc bon !

Hinata : Les ramen sont plus important que moi ?

Naruto : Faut croire.

Hinata : Alors adieu, Hémon ! Nos routes se séparent !

Moi : Elle est complètement à fond.

Itachi : Bah c'est bien non ?

Moi : Ouais. Bon, Orochi ! Il est où ?

Orochimaru (en train de faire des scoubidous avec les tripes de Sakura) : Là !

Moi : T'es sensé être Créon, alors pose ces tripes et viens jouer ton rôle !

Orochimaru : J'arrive ! Kabuto, le scoubidou c'est pour toi !

Kabuto : Vous êtes trop bon, maître. Ah sa tient pas ! Ya de la m. Partouuuut !

Moi : Ahh ! Mais ca tient du gore, là !

Hinata : Il y a des âmes sensibles ici !

Itachi : Moi je trouve que c'est joli, toutes ces couleurs, ca me rappelle l'automne. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle…elle illuminait l'endroit ou j'étais…elle était si belle…j'ai eu le coup de foudre. On a vécu tellement de belles choses ensemble !

Moi (émue): Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Itachi : Bah de ma première épée.

Moi : -- Ca m'étonnais aussi.

Itachi : J'étais si fier de découper des gens avec !

Sasuke : Snif.

Moi (blasée) : Très émouvant. Bon, passons à la scène avec Hinata et Orochi.

Orochimaru : Ce n'est pas à moi, mais au garde.

Moi : Le garde !

Shikamaru et Kiba : Lequel ?

Moi : N'importe, j'men fou.

Shikamaru : A toi l'honneur.

Kiba : Non, voyons, à toi.

Moi : Celui qui est le premier dans l'alphabet.

Shikamaru : Pour une fois je bénis le nom des Nara.

Kiba : Pourquoiiiiii tant de haine ?

Moi : Bon, Kiba, tient je te passe le bouquin d'Antigone, (5.40€, dans toute les librairies)

Kiba : C'est interdit de faire de la pub normalement.

Moi : Ouais bon, lit.

Kiba : On l'a trouvé en train de gratter la terre, y a Shika…l'autre garde qui as dit : C'est une bête ! Et moi j'ai dit : Nan, une fille ! Alors après on à parié la paye de nos prochaines missions et…

Moi : Ouais, tu t'éloigne du sujet quoi.

Kiba : C'est vrai.

Il lance le bouquin à Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : A…v…i…

Moi : T'as du mal, quoi.

Orochimaru (gêné) : Je ne sais pas lire.

Kabuto : Je vais vous aider, maître.

Moi : Non, casse-toi.

Moi : Quelqu'un a un jutsu qui aide les gens à lire ?

Naruto : Oui.

Moi : Qui ?

Naruto : Sakura.

Tous : …

Moi : POURQUOI TU L'AS TUE, SASUKE DE M…

Itachi : Du calme, Orochimaru tu ne peux pas la ranimer, tu sais avec le sort de résurrection que t'as mis au point ?

Orochimaru : Si. Je voulais ressusciter des gens forts pour détruire Konoha, mais bon.

Moi : Mais là, faut vraiment la ressusciter.

Orochimaru : D'accord.

Il la ressuscita.

Sakura : Pourquoi je suis là, moi ? Ah oui ! Sasuke m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Je vais me tuer !

Moi : Nan ! Avant, apprends à Orochimaru la lecture ! Et te suicide pas, sinon je vais me faire tuer pas Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura : Snif.

Sakura appris vite fait à Orochimaru à lire.

Orochimaru : Ah ok ! C'est simple, en fait !

Moi : Ouais, alors lit !

Orochimaru : Avait tu parlé de ton projet à quelqu'un ?

Hinata : Non.

Orochimaru : As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

Hinata : Toujours non.

Orochimaru : T'es SURE ?

Hinata : BEN OUAI.

Orochimaru : Ok. Allez rentre chez toi, je me débrouille pour que t'es pas des embrouilles.

Hinata : pourquoi tu sais bien que je vais recommencer.

Orochimaru : Pourquoi t'as enterré Neji ?

Hinata : C'était marqué que je devais enterrer Polynice, alors j'ai enterré Neji.

Neji : Ahh ! Je vais te tuer, Hinata ! Tout ça parce que t'es de la Sôke !

Hinata : Meuh non.

Neji : Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée de la Sôke !

Hinata (dans un élan de rébellion) : Hé, va te faire f…

Moi : hey, calmez-vous, soyez pacifiques ! Pas de violence, réglons ca comme on veut mais calmement.

Itachi : Lâche ce livre d'Histoire, t'es en train de devenir Gandhi.

Moi : Mais il faut que je travaille ! J'ai le brevet à la fin de l'année ! Shino, c'est quoi la désobéissance civile ?

Shino : Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

Moi : Quel inculte ! Itachi au moins il connaît Gandhi.

Sasuke : Il ne s'en est malheureusement pas inspiré.

Moi : Bon, on continu !

Hinata : Ceux qui ne sont pas enterrés errent éternellement.

Orochimaru : On a enterrés ce cruel Sarutobi et pourtant il erre encore dans mes bras.

Kabuto : Je compatis, maître.

Moi : Bon, on continue ?

Orochimaru : C'était un révolté et un traitre, tu le savais ?

Hinata : C'était mon frère.

Orochimaru : Je ne sais pas si t'as vu, mais y a un sort terrible qui attends celui qui ose rendre des honneurs funèbre à ce traître, ce félon, cet abruti, ce…

Neji : Bon, c'est bon !

Hinata : Ouais, je suis au courant.

Orochimaru : T'es bien la fille de…comment il s'appelle le gars au sphinx ?

Shino : Œdipe.

Orochimaru : Voila ! Œdipe ! Ben tu as son orgueil. Rends moi le texte, je galère. Ah, tu croyais que je te ferais mourir, insolente !

Hinata : Bah ouais.

Orochimaru : là Créon il parle pendant 2 pages, on fait quoi ?

Moi : Tant pis, abrège.

Orochimaru : Antigoneuhhh ! Ou vas-tu !

Hinata : Je ne vais nulle part.

Orochimaru : Si dans la pièce t'es sensé partir.

Hinata: Ah, ok.

Orochimaru : Antigone. Ou vas-tu? C'est par cette porte qu'on regagne ta chambre, alors qu'est ce que tu me fais, là ?

Hinata : Vous le savez bien.

Orochimaru : Bah nan.

Hinata : Créon il le sait.

Orochimaru : Ah ouais ! Tu va enterrer Polynice !

Hinata : Bien vu !

Orochimaru : Mais…a quel jeu joue tu ?

Hinata : Je ne joue pas.

Moi : Ouais bon, là ca s'éternise ! Tu ne peux pas abréger, Orochi ?

Orochimaru : Bon, en gros, là, Le cadavre de Polynice doit pourrir, toi aussi tu va mourir de toute façon, et pis…je suis roi de Thèbes…et pis…j'ai pris un de tes frères au pif pour qui en ai un qui serve de coupable.

Hinata : Abusé !

Neji : Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis ridiculisé !

Lee : Ca veux peut être dire que ca arrivera en réalité ! Tu va pourrir au soleil, Neji !

Neji : Grrr…

Moi : Cool. C'est bon pour le résumé ?

Orochimaru : Je crois. (Il feuillette) Bon là, Créon il dit que ses frères ils s'en foutaient complet d'elle.

Moi : Oui, et ?

Orochimaru : Là il parle pendant des heures. Deux pages exactement.

Moi : Ok.

Orochimaru : Là elle dit qu'elle aime Hémon. Là il secoue Antigone en lui disant de se taire.

Moi : Et ?

Orochimaru : Ismène se ramène. (Trop de rimes !)

Ino : Yo !

Hinata : lu.

Ino (prend le bouquin) : Heu…Je ne peux pas vivre si tu meures, je ne veux pas rester sans toi.

Hinata (chope le bouquin des mains d'Ino): Tu as choisit la vie et moi la mort. Alors arrête tes jérémiades.

Moi : Abrégez !

Orochimaru : Emmenez-la.

Hinata : Enfin, Créon !

Moi : Le cœur !

Tenten : Créon t'es un fou ! Qu'a tu fait ?

Orochimaru : Il fallait qu'elle crève.

Tenten : Ne laisse pas mourir Antigone, Créon ! Nous allons tous porter cette plaie au côté, pendant des siècles.

Orochimaru : C'est cool !

Hémon : Pèreuhhhh !

Orochimaru : Kwa encore ?

Hémon : T'as tué Antigone, abruti !

Orochimaru _(cours à lui, l'embrasse)_ : Oublie-la, mon petit, oublie-la.

Naruto : Hey, lâche moi ! T'es un fou !

Orochimaru : J'y peux rien, c'est marqué dans le texte. T'es mon fils.

Naruto : Dans Antigone.

Orochimaru : Bah oui. Tout le monde sais que mon vrai fils c'est Sasuke.

Tous : OO

Sasuke : KWAAAAAAAA !

Itachi : hey, ca veux dire que je suis ton fils aussi ?

Orochimaru : Nan. En fait c'est compliqué, laissez moi vous compter le tragique histoire de la famille Uchiwa.

Moi (le coupe) : Non, non, ca ira.

Kabuto : Laissez parler le maître.

Moi : Toi, tait toi.

Kabuto : boude

Moi : Bon, Naruto, lis ton texte !

Naruto : Le gars qui m'enlevait des monstres c'était toi ? Cette odeur défendue et cette bonne odeur du soir sous la lampe, quand tu me montrais des livres dans ton bureau, c'était toi ?

Orochimaru : Faut croire.

Naruto (secoue les bras de son père) : Bah pourquoi tu fais crever ma copine alors ?

Orochimaru : MES BRAS BORDEL ! Et pis Antigone elle a voulu crever toute seule alors bon.

Naruto : Abusé ! Je t'admirais moi !

Orochimaru : On est tout seul, Hémon, le monde est nu, d'abord.

Naruto : Antigone, Au secours ! _(il part en courant) _ouf j'ai réussi à me tirer !

Tenten : Créon, il est sortit comme un fou.

Orochimaru : Merci, j'ai vu.

Tenten : Il est parti, touché à mort.

Orochimaru : Pauvre garçon.

Plus loin…

Hinata : Hey, c'est toi qui m'as arrêté tout à l'heure ?

Shikamaru : Nan c'est Kiba mais il s'est tiré.

Hinata : Ah ok. Tu m'as fait mal ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire mal. J'avais l'air de vouloir me sauver ? Nan !

Shikamaru : C'était Kiba ! _L'imbécile à pris son rôle trop à cœur. _Allons, pas d'histoire ! Si ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi qui y passe. _Un truc que je pourrais sortir en vérité._

Hinata : T'as quel âge ?

Shikamaru : Ca te regarde ?

Hinata : Réponds.

Shikamaru : 39.

Hinata : t'as des gosses ?

Shikamaru : Ouaip. 2.

Hinata : Tu les aime ?

Shikamaru (lui parle comme si il parlait à une demeurée) : Non, et c'est pour ça que je les ai fait.

Hinata : Il y a longtemps que t'es garde ?

Shikamaru : J'étais sergent avant.

Moi : Arg cette histoire de sergent ca dure deux heures. Abrège !

Shikamaru : Bon, en gros faut être sergent pour être garde, et voilà.

Hinata : Cool. Hey, tu sais quoi? Je vais mourir tout à l'heure.

Shikamaru : Ok.

Hinata : Tu crois qu'on a mal quand on meure ?

Shikamaru : Je ne peux pas vous dire, je suis jamais mort, trimarde !

Moi : Ce n'est pas ça le texte !

Shikamaru (blasé) : Pendant la guerre, ceux qui étaient blessés au ventre avaient mal. Moi je n'ai jamais été blessé. Et d'un sens ca à nuit pour mon avancement.

Hinata : Je vais crever comment ?

Shikamaru : Enterrée vivante. C'est gore, hein ? Vaut mieux que tu te suicide.

Hinata : Quoi vivante ?

Neji : Hin, hin ! Vengeance !

Hinata : Ô, tombeau, Ô lit nuptial, Ô ma demeure souterraine !

Shikamaru : C'est bon, t'arrache pas.

Hinata : Tu ne peux pas remettre une lettre à quelqu'un quand je serais morte ?

Shikamaru : Nan ! Trop la flemme !

Hinata : Je te donnerais cet anneau si tu accepte.

Shikamaru : Bon d'accord ! C'est de l'or en plus niark niark !

Hinata : Mon chéri j'ai voulu mourir et tu ne va peut être plus m'aimer et Créon avait raison…

Orochimaru : J'ai toujours raison !

Hinata : C'est terrible, maintenant à côté de cet homme…

Shikamaru : C'est de moi que tu parle ?

Hinata : Je ne sais plus pourquoi je meure. J'ai peur.

Hinata : Oh, Hémon, notre petit garçon, je le comprends seulement maintenant combien c'était simple de vivre. Et je ne sais plus pourquoi je meure.

Shikamaru : Tu l'as déjà dit.

Hinata : On s'en fou, dans la pièce elle le dit 2 fois.

Shikamaru : On ne sait jamais pourquoi on meure.

Hinata : Non, en fait, raye.

Shikamaru : KWAAAAAAAA ! Je me suis tué à tout écrire !

Hinata : Mais juste pardon.

Shikamaru : Je raye tout alors ?

Hinata : Ouaip. Met pardon mon chéri sans la petite Antigone vous auriez tous été bien tranquilles. Je t'aime.

Shikamaru : C'est bon, c'est fini là ?

Hinata : Oui.

Shikamaru (énervé): C'est une drôle de lettre. (Avec de drôles de ratures)

Hinata : Oui, c'est une drôle de lettre.

Kiba : Hey !

Shikamaru : Ah, T'es là, traître !

Kiba : Bah oui, je viens amener Hinata jusqu'à la cruelle déesse de la mort qui lui ôtera son âme si pure… poème by Kiba, copyright Kiba, et tout droits réservés, et…

Shikamaru : C'est bon, ta gueule.

Tenten : Et voilà c'est fini pour Antigone, c'est dommage hein ? Maintenant le tour de Créon approche, va falloir qu'ils y passent tous de toute manière.

Moi : Sasuke, tu joue le messager aussi !

Sasuke : Quoi ? Pourquoi je dois faire 2 rôles ?

Moi : Parce que la nourrice du début elle sert à rien.

Sasuke : grommelle Ok. Orochimaru, le livre.

Orochimaru (lui lance le bouquin) : je t'ai mis un marque page avec des serpents et…

Kabuto : Que vous êtes gentil maître !

Moi : Casse-toi Kabuto !

Sasuke : Heu…LA REINE ! Elle est où la reine ?

Tenten : Que lui veux-tu ? Qu'as-tu à lui apprendre ?

Sasuke : Une terrible nouvelle. On venait de jeter Antigone dans son trou, quand soudain on à entendu une plainte, et ce n'était pas la voix d'Antigone. Alors Créon il s'est mis à beugler qu'il fallait bouger les pierres. Et pis on découvre Antigone qui s'est pendue, avec Hémon qui s'arrache tout seul dessus. Alors là, y a LE combat, Créon VS Hémon. Et finalement Hémon il se suicide et on sait pas pourquoi.

Orochimaru : Ben ils sont lavés et reposés, maintenant.

Tenten : Non, non, non ! Il te reste encore une chose à apprendre ! Tu sais ta femme, Eurydice !

Orochimaru : Ouais, ben qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Tenten : Bah elle est morte.

Orochimaru : 'tin, elle aussi ? Qu'est ce qui ont tous à se suicider !

Tenten : S'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang on pourrait croire qu'elle dort.

Orochimaru : Ils dorment tous de toute façon !

Tenten : Tu es tout seul maintenant, Créon.

Orochimaru : J'avais remarqué, merci. Il est où le page ?

Moi : Il n'y a pas de page.

Orochimaru : Ben trouve un page, on en a besoin pour la suite.

Moi : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Quoi ? Encore ?

Moi : Ouais, allez fais le page.

Orochimaru : Il te tarde d'être grand ?

Sasuke : Ca va.

Orochimaru : T'es un fou ! Il ne faudrait jamais devenir grand. Ah, il est 5h. On a quoi à 5h ?

Sasuke : Conseil, monsieur.

Orochimaru : Bon on y go, alors.

Sasuke : Toute ta famille est morte et toi tu va en réunion.

Orochimaru : Ben je ne vais pas pleurer non plus.

Tenten : Et voilà, c'est vrai que sans la petite Antigone ils auraient tous été bien tranquilles. Maintenant c'est fini. Tous ceux qui devaient mourir sont morts. Ceux qui croyais en quelque chose, ceux qui croyais en autre chose, et même les abrutis qui croyais rien et qui ont pas compris pourquoi ils étaient impliqués dans cette histoire sont morts. Ils sont tous morts bien raides, inutiles, bien pourris quoi.

Hinata : Sympa.

Tenten : C'est fini, Antigone est calmée maintenant. Un grand soulagement tombe sur Thèbes, où Créon va commencer à attendre la mort.

_Les gardes entrent._

Tenten : Il ne reste plus que les gardes. Eux ils s'en foutent, ils continuent à jouer aux cartes.

Shikamaru : On n'a que ça à faire de toute façon.

Kiba : T'as encore perdu, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Pff…galère.

FIN DE « ANTIGONE »


End file.
